


Hungover aka The One Where Demora Sulu is Too Smart

by Charisma



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Demora Sulu's are smart, Gen, Nicknames, Swearing, honestly just a pure gen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charisma/pseuds/Charisma
Summary: Leonard doesn't normally drink. But today was a bad day.The Star Trek Beyond pure fic or what I imagine happened afterwards.





	

Leonard Horatio McCoy was tired. Granted he was tired a lot but this time he meant it. After saving the crew from life-sucking life-sized bumble bees, making sure Spock didn’t bleed to death, flying the equivalent of a space motorcycle. Leonard was tired. His hands hadn’t stopped shaking since he got off of the flying death trap that was approved and called a suitable space travelling machine by insane space vampires. So he decided to fall back on an old coping mechanism that worked wonders during his divorce. Alcoholism. Of course after making sure his crew was safe, and god help him, he even started thinking of the crew as his own. That was Jim’s job. Leonard sighed and waved the bartender over.  
“Just give me something strong,” He asked. The bartender, Kenny, nodded and turned around to pull something off the shelf.  
"Tough day?” Kenny asked, his tone a forced casual, attempting to disguise curiosity. Leonard didn’t take it personally. He was dressed in a medical tunic and the perfect fitting Starfleet issued boots and pants; even though he was clean shaved Leonard was acutely he looked like a complete mess.  


"You have no idea.” Leonard said, his voice gravelly and rough. The shot glass was set in front of him, on top of a napkin, saying the name of the poorly named bar, ‘The Living City’. Leonard sighed before gulping down the liquor, it was harsh and burnt. It was perfect.  


Hikaru Sulu was the best damn pilot in the ‘Fleet. He was also a dad, which granted, was harder than being a pilot. So when Demora asked if her Aunt Nyota, Uncles Scotty, Pavel, Leo, Spock, and Jim could join her daddy for Career Day, Hikaru knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. He did ask the teacher if it was okay, but he happened to forget the fact that they had just saved the base and got profusely thanked by an overworked Vulcan teacher who practically swooned when he called.  
"Thank you Ms-”  


"You may call me T’Raya, it will be easier for you to speak.” The Vulcan woman spoke seemingly calmly for someone who hadn’t spent time with a Vulcan. Hikaru could hear the relief in her voice though.  
"The children will adore spending time with the Enterprise crew,” T’Raya paused over the phone before continuing. “I must request that you avoid bringing anything too dangerous…” Hikaru nearly burst out laughing, luckily instead he took in a breath.  
"Sure thing, Thank you.” He said before hanging up. Hikaru took another deep breath, before picking up the communicator.  
"Captain? I have a request to make.”  


Jim Kirk was surprised. He had no clue schools would even still be going on after what happened to Yorktown.  


"Those teachers deserve a commendation, not us.” Jim thought aloud. He chuckled before pocketing his communicator. He knew everyone would be down, the only person who hadn’t given him an answer was Bones, who of course would be going. That’s just how he was; Jim sighed and stretched, the city was simulating twilight for the citizens and Jim needed some rest. It wasn’t everyday you save a Starbase and regain motivation to do something you love, it was exhausting. Jim walked to the quarters Starfleet had issued the crew for the duration for their stay at Yorktown. They were small and reminded Jim of the dorms issued in the Academy but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  


‘It just helps with the nostalgia’ Jim thought as he walked towards his room.  


"Goodnight Jim,” Jim said to himself, slamming the door behind him and trudging to the bed.  


"Goodnight Jim.” Jim replied as he fell into the bed.  


Demora Sulu was a determined kid, she knew it, her dads knew it, the Enterprise crew knew it. And today she was determined to introduce her family and what they did. What people didn’t really know was that Demora Sulu was very intelligent. She knew when she first saw her dad he needed something to bring his mind off of what had happened. She didn’t know what had happened but, she knew Career Day would be perfect. Have him look at the positives. Extending her thoughts to the rest of the crew she knew Career Day would be perfect for them. So Demora managed to persuade her teacher T’Raya to move Career Day to the day after the Enterprise landed, and allow her Aunt and Uncles to present.  


"Dem, hun?” Demora looked up from her thoughts, unaware she had spaced out.  


"The crew will meet us here during breakfast, you’ll get to school and Hikaru will get the crew to school before Career Day starts.” Her papa’s voice rung out. Demora nodded,  


"Okay!” She said, her leg started to bounce and she sat up. Demora looked at the PADD she had been using. She closed it and set it on her bedside table. Demora felt a grin grow on her face, tomorrow’s Career day would be amazing.  
Jim Kirk entered the Sulu household and was pleasantly surprised. It was an open layout, the only thing that he couldn’t openly see was the bedrooms and bathroom, which he assumed were down the hallway. He turned to greet Ben Sulu, who offered his hand.  


"Thanks for dealing with us.” Jim said warmly and shook Ben’s hand. Ben just smiled,  


"You’re family.” He said simply allowing their hands to drop.  


"Anyways where is every-” Jim began to ask. Another voice quickly interrupted Jim.  


"Uncle Jim!” Jim grinned and began to crouch down as a small body launched itself into his open arms.  


"Hey there kiddo, oh jeez, way to squeeze tight, eh?” Jim commented as Demora’s arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Quickly she let go and backed up a step to easier look him in the eyes. She then pointed to his eye.  


"Ouch.” she said softly. Jim laughed.  


"It’s fine Dem, where’s everyone else.” This got Demora’s attention, Jim stood up and allowed himself to be pushed into another room. He looked around and saw everyone around. Uhura, who looked exhausted. Yet had a smile on her face, was holding a cup of tea and standing next to Spock. Spock was holding himself tall but had a fond look on his face. Spock wasn’t holding a cup of tea but was engaging with Chekov. Chekov looked worn out; however he was speaking animatedly with Spock. Jim could only pick and chose words but he knew Chekov was speaking about the Franklin. Sulu and Scotty were sitting at a table, Scotty was holding some old earth tool, Jim recognized a screwdriver. Along with a wrench? Anyways the two men seemed to be repairing another old earth toy.  


"Where’s Bones?” Jim asked watching Demora run up to Uhura as the two began to talk and giggle.  


"We were hoping you knew, Spock was the last to see him after Leonard finished making sure Spock was okay before letting another Doctor check him out.” Ben said.  


"He didn’t even call before, to let you know he would be late?” Jim asked, this puzzled him. It wasn’t like Bones to just blow someone off like that.  


"We figured he just had a rough run, it’ll be fine if he doesn’t show. We don’t blame him.” Ben said easily. Jim nodded. Had Bones even read his message? Did he assume to much? Had he-  


"You’re thinking too hard.” A voice said, Jim shook his head and made eye contact with Uhura, who had Demora in tow. Jim found himself smiling. Demora looked confused, she looked from Uhura to Jim.  


"Where’s Uncle Leo?” She asked. Her head had cocked to the side, Jim looked at Ben and Uhura who had backed away. Damn them. He thought and lowered himself to her height.  


"We’re not sure sweetie, it seems like-”  


"A logical assessment that Leonard has taken more hours at the hospital.” Spock interrupted. Jim looked gratefully at Spock, who had joined the conversation.  


"But I thought-” Demora started but Spock continued.  


"-knowing Leonard it is most likely where he is.” Demora nodded thoughtfully and grabbed Uhura and Jim’s hand.  


"I wanna go eat breakfast.” She said pulling the two back in the kitchen. Jim allowed himself to be pulled away. He was glad that Dem had dropped it but was more puzzled at something else.  


"He called him Leonard.” He whispered aloud. Uhura grinned at Jim,  


"Miracles are possible, Jim.”  


"Where’s Bones, Nyota? This isn’t like him.” Demora listened closely to Uncle Jim. She too was curious where her Uncle was. Demora thought about what she had heard. He works a lot… Doctor… Crew?... Demora grinned. Uncle Leo must’ve been stressed about the mission! Demora looked around. She needed a plan of attack, an escape route, and stealth. Demora tugged on her dad’s shirt.  


"I’m going to get my bag, ‘Kay?” She said, Her dad smiled and she watched him nod and return to his conversation with her Uncle Scotty. Demora moved to her room. She looked around. She grabbed her tools, PADD, and her bag. She checked the time. Almost time for school. She had to move quickly. Demora walked back into the main room.  


"I gotta go to school.” She stated and watched all of the adults line up to wave goodbye. Demora smiled as she hugged and waved her family goodbye. Even though she’d see them for Career Day, she had a feeling she may be a bit late.  


Leonard McCoy was hungover, and that was an understatement. Unsurprisingly he woke up with his communicator practically screaming at him.  
"This is McCoy.” Leonard flinched at the sound of his own voice. It was hoarse leaving Leonard with the obvious idea, he had one helluva a night.  
"Uncle Leo!” The comm screeched. Leonard flinched away at the noise.  
"... Dem?” Leonard asked tentatively, he was either still drunk or Demora Sulu had charmed her way into getting a comm. Either option was viable.  
"Uncle Leo! Hi! You’re late for Career Day; it’s at school and and and you never called back to say you’d come so so it’s today and I wanted you to-”  
"Uh, slow down kiddo. . . So today is Career Day?” Leonard interrupted.  
"Yeah! Don’t worry I’m going to find you so you can come.” Demora stated. Leonard paused for a minute… Demora was going to find him for Career Day… Which he was late for…  
"Dem, sweetie, are you skipping school. . . and do your parents know?” Leonard already knew the answer when he didn’t get an answer right away. He should’ve known, this was Ben and Hikaru’s daughter.  
"I’m tracking your communicathingy, it’ll beep ‘till I find you, ‘Kay?” Demora’s oozed sweetness, of course she was going to not answer his question.  
BEEP  
“Fuck…”  
"So anyways Dem’s school should’ve started by now so we’ll be going there in about a half an hour.” Hikaru explained. He watched his crewmates all check their timepieces. Traitors. Not trusting his time assessment.  
"I’m going to call Bones, check and see if he can even make it.” Jim stated. Hikaru rolled his eyes fondly, because of course the Captain would try and no-man-left-behind Career Day. Jim reached his hands into his pockets for his comm. Then do it again. And again. And aga-  


"Captain are you missing your communicator?” Spock asked, he sounded exasperated, or the closest Spock equivalent.  
"I think I am... “ Jim said, he looked confused.  
"I’ll call y-” Hikaru started to say as he pulled out his communicator, but it started to beep.  
"Let me uh, answer this.” Hikaru said, flipping his comm open.  
"Hello this is- uh huh, yes I-uh… What? Excuse me what?” Jim backed away from Hikaru slowly.  
"What is it?” Jim mouthed, he was slightly curious. Hikaru looked concerned. And pissed. Jim knew that look, normally it was on Bones’ face though.  
“Alright, Thank you… Yes have a good day… Goodbye.” Hikaru closed the communicator and turned to face Jim.  
"Dem isn’t at school.” He stated. Jim could’ve sworn he heard his teeth grind together.  
"We’ll find her.” Jim replied. Jim felt his fists clench. He took a deep breath.  
"Okay, Sulu, get everyone in here. We can all look for her and meet back up at her classroom in an hour. In case she shows up there for Career Day.” Jim watched Hikaru nod.  
"I’ll spread the word.”  
BEEP  
Leonard groaned. He looked and took notice of his surroundings. It was a clean room, no photos on the walls or anything personal. Detached. Leonard lifted his head off of the desk. The desk itself was a hard wood, a rarity in deep space, reserved for high ranking StarFleet officials. Leonard looked around, the desk was a mess of papers, another oddity. It looked like a the owner of this room was a workaholic, and a sentimental bastard at that.  
BEEP  


Leonard sighed and stood up. He looked down at himself, still fully clothed. Good. He stumbled to the door and opened it. In the hall he saw multiple offices, none of the housed any drunks, or any other beings. Leonard looked at the doorway from the hallway and saw the name attached to the office. ‘DR. McCOY’  
“Seems ‘Fleet’s given me an office.” Leonard mumbled. At least they remembered he likes paper.  
BEEP  
"Goddamnit.”  
Demora Sulu grinned. It was a lot easier to track people when you had a REAL communicator. She looked up and saw the hospital. She smiled and entered, briefly checking the communicator before hiding it in her bag. She walked up to the front desk and looked up at the woman. ‘CHAPEL’  
[b]  


"Excuse, Miss Chapel?” The woman looked at Demora and blinked away the surprise on her face.  
"Yes sweetie, how can I help you?” She asked brightly. Demora’s smile grew bigger.  
“I’m looking for my uncle, he’s a doctor and he just came here from the enterprise or not the-”  
"McCoy?” Demora nodded furiously,  
"Yes how’d you know?”  


"I’m a nurse, it’s my job. Anyways he’s in level 4, office 42C. Careful though he might be a bit grumpy.” Demora giggled.  
"Nurse, he’s always grumpy.” She said before walking to the elevator and pushing the button. Chapel smiled at the girl as the door closed. Chapel dialed up Lt Sulu. She’d recognize that girl anywhere.  
"Christine? You haven’t called in a while, sorry I’m a bit bus-. . . Wait, what?. . . Thanks Christine, I owe you one. Bye.” Hikaru closed the call and sighed.  
"Sulu to Crew, Dem is at the hospital, meet you all there.”  
BEEP  


Leonard was back inside his office. He was looking for… There it was. Leonard pulled a med-kit out of a drawer in the desk. He opened it up looking for the h-  
"Uncle Leo!” A voice echoed, Leonard looked up, he closed the med-kit.  
BEEP  


"Dem?” Leonard asked. He couldn’t still be drunk. Could he?  
"Hiiiii!” Demora shouted as she launched herself at Leonard. He stumbled at first but managed to not fall on his ass. She looked up at him, holding a communicator. She flicked a few buttons and closed it. She was grinning.  
"Dem, how’d you…?” Demora laughed and grabbed his hand.  
"We gotta go to school quick! Career Day starts in fifteen minutes! We can make it if we walk fast.” She said tugging on his arm. He allowed himself to be dragged and he closed his med-kit. This was going to be fun.  
Jim ran into the classroom and gave Hikaru a sheepish look.  


"She wasn’t there, must’ve missed her.” He said. Hikaru looked distraught. Jim grabbed the other man’s shoulder.  
"She’ll show up.” A voice behind him said, Jim turned around to see Uhura and Spock enter, Chekov and Scotty following them. He gave them a smile.  
“I would not worry Lt., Demora is very intelligent, it is reasonable to assume she will return to class for this activity given her excitement for it.” Spock said. Hikaru smiled.  
“Thanks Commander.”  


"Did anyone ever find my communicator?” Jim asked. The crew turned to face him.  


"You lost your communicator?” Uhura asked. She sounded disappointed.  


"And nobody tried to call it?” Scotty continued after looking at Uhura.  
[c]  
"Oh I see, you guys are believing that Dem may of taken the Captain’s communicator.” Chekov finished. Hikaru and Jim looked at each other.  
"Oops?”  


"Papa!” Demora’s voice said excitedly, she looked at the crew and brandished the hand she was holding.  
"I got Uncle Leo.” She said grinning. The crew turned to look at Leonard. His hair was sticking up and he had a pen stuck in it. The bags underneath his eyes seemed heavier and his skin was pale, he was wearing a crumpled, short sleeved, pale blue standard ‘Fleet issued hospital shirt. He was also missing a boot. After looking Leonard up and down they looked him in the eyes. He grabbed a hypo out of his med-kit and stabbed it in the crook of his own elbow.  
“Do not ask.” He said as Demora pulled him along with her to go talk to her teacher.  
Jim looked at Hikaru.  


“One helluva daughter you’ve got.” He said with a grin. Hikaru looked shocked. He turned to Jim.  


"I need to sit down for a minute.” He said, eyes following Demora and Bones.  


"Is she in trouble?” Chekov asked, hoping into the conversation.  


"Definitely.”  


"You’ve gotta admit though, she did find Bones.”  


"And give all of us heart failure.”  


"But-” Jim was interrupted but the teacher.  


"Children, Please settle down. We have your designated adults here to present about their occupations. Would anyone like to volunteer?” Demora smiled at Hikaru and he raised his hand.  
"She’s got us all under her thumb.” Jim finished in a whisper, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was my first time writing a fic like this.
> 
> EDIT- For two certain people I have decided to post this


End file.
